


After Dark

by VoileOui



Series: Deviant Nights [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Late at Night, M/M, Office Sex, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoileOui/pseuds/VoileOui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark hasn’t seen Bruce in a couple of weeks and a rare and surprise visit to Gotham from him leads to stuff and things at Bruce’s private office…</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

“I’m not so sure I can allow you to see Mr. Wayne right now Mr. Kent.”

Clark smiled and stepped closer to Bruce’s secretary, adjusting his frames.

“I assure you I won’t be long. I would just like to get his approval on the interview now as it needs to be published soon. I’d try to come earlier but I know he’s most busy in the day so I thought why not catch him at night.” Clark explained himself in the most well-mannered way he could to the lady. She was very consistent and determined in not letting Clark into Bruce’s office. Bruce sure knew how to pick them. Tall, ebony, and dark-haired, he was struck by how gorgeous she was and tried to sweet talk his way past her. But the woman, despite being smitten by his charm, completely saw through his trying to flirt his way past her. She wasn’t going to let him past her.

“This can wait another time. If Mr. Way_” The door to Wayne’s office clicked open interrupting her rejection. Bruce stood by it and observed the situation in front of him with a quizzical and curious face. It always struck Clark how good looking the man was. There, stood at the door, the man’s broad and bulky V-taper frame demanded attention and both Clark and Wayne’s secretary heeded to it fully. Bruce was shocked but happy to see Clark in the room. He hadn’t seen him in weeks and between his day job at Wayne Enterprises and the vigilantism job by nighttime, he was never able to set a day to meet his boyfriend essentially. This is why he doesn’t date, he thought grumpily.

“Mr. Clark here has been arguing that he needs to see you for an article? I’ve told him__” With a raise of his eyebrows and a wave of his palm, Bruce signaled the woman to stop her explanation and nodded.

“I see…” He began to say, “You know, since I’m feeling generous, I’ll entertain Mr. Kent.” He looked over to Clark and signaled him to step in his office. Clark, feeling obviously proud of himself, gripped the strap of his bag and sauntered past the taller man leaving him to deal with the astonished secretary. Bruce thanked her for her job well done and let her leave early for the night, volunteering to close the office later himself. She, still very taken aback by Bruce allowing some reporter to interrupt him of his work so late, thanked Mr. Wayne and left without any questions or protest.

Back in the office, Bruce closed the door behind him and sighed deeply. Clark had made himself comfortable on the chair at Bruce’s bureau after he’d thrown his bag down on the floor. There were papers of different statistical findings, stocks, company performance etc. scattered all across the table in front of Clark.

“She's very pretty." was the first thing Clark thought to say to Bruce. Bruce nodded in agreement. "I actually forget you have a real job.” The younger man commented, now examining closely the details of the many papers. Bruce raised an eye brow at his comment.

He asked, “A real job?”

Clark leaned back into the comfortable leather chair and added, “I mean, you actually do paper work stuff. Usually CEO’s are just there for show while the little guys below them do the heavy work. At least from what I’ve learned.”

“Well this CEO actually does the paperwork. My respecting my families’ legacy and taking on their will doesn’t stop at patrolling Gotham at night.” Bruce answered. Even while Gotham wasn’t as busy with crime as it usually is, the man always found something to work on. Whether it be polishing his gadgets, looking for the most petty of crimes by contacting Gordon (instead of coming to a lit Bat Signal), and even trying to calculate when one of his foes would break out of Arkham for another fight. All that and more have had his attention for quite some time until he genuinely couldn’t create a problem to solve as Batman. And so, as Bruce Wayne, he overworked himself to keep him busy.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” Clark asked Bruce getting up from the chair. Bruce let out another sigh and made his way to the bureau and took his seat back with Clark now leaning on the edge of the table, facing him.

“I don’t know. I’m not used to doing nothing. I have to be doing something or else I feel like I’m useless.” The older man stretched his arms behind his head and melted into the seat, tired. He closed his eyes, resting them for a bit until he felt a weight settle on his lap. Opening his eyes, he saw Clark had decided to join him in the seat but on his lap. A smile spread across his face and he let Clark straddle him and wrap his arms around him, resting them on his shoulders.

Clark shifted himself a little so his body was closer to Bruce’s, “I’ve missed you. You never even called.”

Bruce groaned, hating himself for how genuinely bad he is with relationships, “I’m sorry. Clark, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not an expert on… _this_.” He made a vague gesture with his hands and shrugged. “But I missed you too. In fact, I’m really glad you came. This is a good surprise.” Bruce held Clark on his hips and pulled him closer for a kiss, “I needed you…” He sighed.

Clark hummed thankfully into the kiss. Getting to touch Bruce like this again was as energizing as basking in the sun. When they pulled away, Bruce playfully bit his chin and had a question for Clark,

“Wait… How did you know I’d be in the office today and not at my place?”

Clark traced a circle on Bruce’s toned chest with his finger, “Alfred said,” Then his smile faded and he looked serious again, “and we also talked about how you need a vacation.”  
Bruce frowned and groaned in disapproval.

Clark scoffed away the groan and strictly stated, looking into Bruce’s brown eyes, “You are _going_ to take some time off from all of this. I don’t care if it’s just for an hour or an entire month. You can’t exhaust yourself so pointlessly like this.”

“I can’t take time off….”

“I don’t want to hear it. Alfred has told me you’re creating problems to solve now. That’s ridiculous; Gotham will be fine without The Batman for a while. Especially when the worst of the worst are locked up.”

Bruce rubbed his temples in defeat. Clark was right; he was exhausting himself on purpose which isn’t very healthy. But the idea of taking a vacation from it all rang a little extreme to him but Clark was in his arms now and he missed his soothing touch. So he didn’t want to fight his lover on this and let Clark have this one.

“Okay...” Bruce cupped the young man’s chin and pulled him towards himself to erase the frown with another kiss. “I don’t wanna fight.”

Clark agreed, not looking for a fight either and sucked Bruce’s lips tasting an odd tang of iron as their teeth clinked and tongues knotted. The iron coming from the fresh blood on Bruce’s lower lip from his biting down too hard on it.

“Oh God…” Clark began to apologize to him for his aggressiveness. Bruce licked the cut, tasting his own blood and shushed the apology by deepening the kiss and tugging loose Clark’s tie.

“Oh.” Clark gasped, jumping a little. “In your office?” Clark asked panting. Believe it or not, Clark hadn’t visited Bruce anticipating they would so quickly get intimate. But he really missed Bruce and wanted it a lot but in the office? All around this business and expensive furniture? There could even be a camera in here and what’s to say no one was around the building? A janitor? Perhaps, Bruce’s secretary pops by retrieving something she’s forgotten at her desk? Clark noticed he was getting more and more aroused as he thought of just how scandalous Bruce taking him in this office would be.

“Why not in here?” Bruce hummed in reply to Clark’s question. He then undid the younger man’s tie and without a care in the world tore his flannel shirt open and off, carelessly throwing the ripped pieces of cloth to the ground. Clark let out a small, “Oh.” And let Bruce do whatever he wanted to him gladly. Before he knew it, Bruce was pushing all of the papers on the table of his bureau to the side and lifted Clark to set him on top of it. Clark whined and leaned down taking Bruce with him for a soft and sensual kiss. The kiss was loud, wet, and of course messy. Clark had to stop himself from biting at Bruce’s sweet lips from time to time. He sloppily fumbled to take Bruce’s top off and yanked at his belt buckle whining.

“Woah,” Bruce chuckled. “Patience. We have time.”

Clark restrained himself and licked his lips watching Bruce undo his belt to take off his slacks. When he caught view of Bruce’s erect member, his breathing came out erratically and he couldn’t help but whine again. Bruce laughed at his want and leaned down to take the whines from his mouth and store them away wherever. As they continued to kiss, Bruce caressed Clark’s sides and gently worked to get him out of his pants and finally; fully, and gloriously naked. Bruce knelt on the hard table and contently scrutinized Clark’s squirming physique and spread the young man’s legs apart, pulling him close and resting his legs over his shoulders. Clark quivered and started to stroke Bruce impatiently; thumbing the slit and rubbing his own erect cock against Bruce. Bruce hissed at the sensation and slapped Clark’s hands away feeling he was about to cum from just the touch. Clark pouted and gently tugged him, leaning back on the table.

“God, I forgot how big you were…” He moaned.

Bruce hummed and started to tweak one of Clark’s hardened nipples with his thumb. He then brought the thumb to Clark’s mouth and shoved it inside. Clark licked and slicked it with his spit and then sucked it hungrily until Bruce stopped him.

“In case you’re wondering, I have lube in my bag.” Clark said motioning Bruce to get him ready right now. Bruce smirked; reveling in how much Clark was prepared for this.  


“Was this your plan? Come to Gotham, visit me at my office after dark to seduce me?” He asked as he got off the table and walked past the pieces of torn and discarded clothes and shoes to retrieve the lube form Clark’s bag.

“Hmmm.” Clark hummed seductively in answer.

“Honestly, though,” Clark was serious again. “You might not believe me; But I wasn’t expecting we’d do this. I just always have some on my person.” He explained himself, “…Just in case.”

Bruce was in between him again and with slick fingers this time. Clark swallowed in anticipation.

“You always have it just in case?” Bruce asked, surprising Clark with two wet and cold fingers inside him. Clark threw his head back on the smooth table and mewled.

“I better be your only, ‘just in case’” Bruce deepened his voice into Clark’s ear adding in another finger.

Clark gasped and bit back moans and stated in between Bruce’s masterful probe, “Ah!..Who else_Hmm! but you?”

Bruce let out a dirty chuckle and started fuck Clark with his fingers, taking in how tightly the young man clenched around them as he curved and straightened them in and out in quick motions. Clark’s prostate was being hit and brushed expertly by Bruce’s long fingers that he found it hard to keep himself from floating off the table.

“B-Bruce!” He called out, not knowing exactly why he did so. The man’s name was on his lips and it was all he could articulate as Bruce continued to finger fuck him well towards his orgasm. He was blathering nonsense now and bit into his fist to keep his cries from growing louder. Bruce loved the occasional yelps that escaped Clark’s mouth unable to be stopped from the wrist.

“Clark, don’t do that, I want to hear you. I missed your voice.” Bruce teased watching him fail himself by letting our more pornographic cries as Bruce’s fingers massaged him profoundly. Clark was getting impatient but at the same time didn’t want Bruce to stop. But he very much wanted more. He wanted Bruce inside him.

“Bruce...I want you…” Clark breathed when he released his spit slick wrist from his mouth, “Fuck me…please…”

Bruce pulled out his fingers with a squelching sound emitting from the abundance of lube. Clark groaned as Bruce’s pleasing intrusion seized but he was ready nonetheless if his aching cock was any indication.

Bruce began to wet himself with lube, and readied to enter Clark who was gasping quietly waiting for him. He missed getting Clark like this; needy and beautiful. He now really hated himself for neglecting how lucky he was that Clark was his. He secured Clark’s shaking legs over his shoulders and slowly moved into him watching his length slowly shorten as it penetrated and vanished into Clark. Bruce moaned loudly feeling both of their boiling pulses and started to move.

Clark munched on his bottom lip, almost biting the skin right off every other chew. His head fell back, noiselessly hitting the table and closed his eyes tightly. Tiny scratching noises from the friction of the younger man’s nails against the mahogany wood of the table competed with the sounds of their smashing flesh and moans as Bruce fucked him.  


“Fuck, I’m so glad you’re mine.” Bruce growled and leaned down to bite the glistening skin on Clark’s neck.

Clark lifted his hips to spread his thighs wider, driving Bruce’s cock deeper and lined up perfectly with his prostate. Bruce was fogging his ear with warm breaths, mumbling, “Mine, mine…” in time of his thrusts.

“Yes! Yes! Bruce, I’m yours!..” Clark’s delicious cries floated into Bruce’s ears and echoed forever inside his head, fueling him. Clark had now stopped grating the table and instead kneaded the muscles on Bruce’s saturated back, closing his eyes and concentrating on where the shocks and stings of exhilarating rush traveled about inside him as Bruce slid into him, hitting that area so efficiently.

The bigger man pushed in; filling him, making him moan softly as he sensed a chilling rush spike up his tailbone. Bruce gratified him again, and Clark felt as if a match was thrown under the tail bone and lit up as it brushed the bones and flesh; spreading flames through and around all the nerves of his spine. Clark whined and shivered violently until the flames settled and reduced to simple sparks as Bruce pulled out. The dragging yet slick friction of his exit brought about a tingling pressure in Clark’s groin. He impatiently awaited Bruce to move in again and when he did, like extra air in an already over-blown balloon, the pressure increased gradually within him and burst; its debris of heart stopping pleasure shooting out throughout his ribs, up his chest and settling near his temples. Clark gasped breathing in from the heavy sensation. The gasp was followed by an exhalation of mewls in protest of Bruce withdrawing and thus seizing the blistering delight.

Again and again, the younger man increasingly rejoiced in the different intensities of sensations and noises; burning drag in and out of him, slippery friction, his owns gasps over Bruce’s grunts and moans…The older man sped up his pace forcing Clark into babbling nothings and rewarded him the most magnificent sensations of them all; his orgasm. In a twitching frenzy, Clark sobbed, tightening his embrace of Bruce and let his senses take over and heighten, controlling his body. Both his brain and heart organized to focus their function on this sole moment between him and Bruce.

Bruce traced wet kisses on his chest and leisurely moved into Clark while the younger man shook under him. The aftershocks of Clark’s softening and squirting member on the inside of his thigh showing him that he didn’t have to touch Clark at all throughout this. And when Clark’s body stopped trembling, Bruce continued the wet licks from his abdomen to his neck.

Once his senses came back to him, Clark took in the smell of Bruce’s musk scented sweat as the man continued to bite the inside of this neck, making him shiver. He huffed and bit Bruce’s ear lightly. Bruce tasted salty and felt hot. Everything was pleasantly warm and sticky to Clark with Bruce so close, splitting and stuffing him.  


Bruce thrust in again and stayed inside him this time, exploding when Clark squeezed around him. The aftermath of Bruce’s climax coated every corner and crevice of Clark’s insides with thick and sticky heat and Clark hummed over Bruce’s groans and curses. He ground his hips around Bruce, encouraging him spill into him until he was dripping. Bruce whined, shooting out the last of his cum and pecked Clark on the cheek. They were winded now, wet, heavy-eyed and sated. Bruce relaxed his head on Clark’s chest and slowly let the man lower his legs off his shoulders. They both winced when Bruce pulled out.

After Clark loosened his hold on Bruce finally; he fully opened his eyes in time to catch a blur of his lover’s lips closing in on his. There was a sense of urgency almost and a new found passion in this kiss from Bruce. They were both kissing as if making up for all the times their lips weren’t attached like this. As it ended, they were both fighting to gain some oxygen back but not being able to breathe didn’t stop them from smiling like children against the other’s lips.

Bruce, in a hoarse voice whispered, “I’m glad you came.” He then additionally breathed out, “In more ways than one.” Clark shook his head at the predictable pun but giggled.  


“Wow…” Clark was breathing normally again; keeping his sight on Bruce’s reddened lips brushing his; “…we should make office sex a thing.” He recommended with a grin.

“Oh now you’re into it.”

Clark ignored the quip and started to run his fingers through Bruce’s damp and messy hair. “I’m so glad you’re mine too.” The younger man waved his dark lashes admirably at his man and mouthed adding, “And you’re buying me a new shirt.”


End file.
